The present invention relates generally to a bearing assembly.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a bearing assembly having inner and outer rings and ring parts provided with annular bodies of plastics material.
Bearing assemblies having annular elements of plastic material overmolded on the inner and outer rings are known and used in several industrial and automotive applications, e.g. for rotatably supporting a shaft in an electric motor while preventing the bearing from potentially damaging electric currents passing through it. Bearing assemblies of the above kind are also used for applications where it is desired to reduce the amount of steel constituting the bearing, so as to gain a weight reduction and also reduce the number of costly treatments of the bearing steel.